Great Minds think alike
by sailormoonserenity99
Summary: Queen Serenity entrusts the senshi to take care of the details of Princess Serenity's birthday ball. But when they argue over trivial matters, and can't agree on anything. Can they get anything done? Written for sailor moon / Usagi's birthday which is on 30th June!
1. Chapter 1

**Since tomorrow is Usagi's birthday I thought it might be nice to write a little fanfic about it. there might be another chapter, depending on the readers.**

**SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

**Great minds think alike**

On a night when the stars lit up the sky, the queen of the moon was looking at the beautiful view and lost in her thoughts.

_It's tomorrow!_ She thought. _We'll need to make it a special one this year! _

"Your Majesty, everything is ready for tomorrow." a voice announced, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Good, I trust you girls have everything under control… right?" The queen looked at Sailor Venus with high hopes.

*awkward silence*

"Don't worry Your Majesty. We've got everything… under control…" said Sailor Mercury. _I think…_ she thought to herself silently.

"Besides, it's not as if something so terrible will happen, right?" _I hope…_ Sailor Mars thought desperately as she joined them.

"It won't! But if something does happen, there will still be cake! Hehe…"

"Jupiter, that's not helpful."

"Oh sorry, hahaha."

The Queen observed this amusing conversation with growing concern. Tomorrow would be Princess Serenity's 16th birthday and she decided that the four senshi should do the major planning.

So it was decided that Jupiter would be in charge of the food and drinks, Mars take care of the seating arrangements, and Mercury and Venus were left with the decorations.

Yet for some reason, when they saw Prince Endymion on the guest list.

**CHAOS! **

Jupiter was in a dilemma on what Earth cuisines she should serve, because there are just so many and all so delicious! Mars couldn't decide whether he should be sitting on the right or the left side of the Princess. Mercury and Venus started arguing over the colour of the ribbons which would be hung around the ballroom.

_Honestly, arguing over such trivial matters… teenagers. _

Flashback

"It should be blue!"

"No, it should be gold!"

"Blue"

"**Gold**"

"**Blue**"

"Why blue?"

"Because 70% of Earth is made up of water, and water is blue. So **blue**!"

"Well, the golden sun shines upon Earth every day, so **gold**!

"You're saying gold because your planet is closer."

"So what, it's a fact! Golden sun, and my beautiful golden planet Venus!"

"Stop fighting you two, and help me. Should Prince Endymion sit on Serenity's right or left?"

Mercury and Venus paused their little argument to look over at Mars.

"DOES IT MATTER!?"

"Yes."

Mercury, Mars and Venus were deep in thought about which side would be better until a very troubled Jupiter ran in.

"Girls, help me. Should the cuisine I serve from Earth be Chinese, French, Italian or Japanese?"

"I like Japanese." said Mars

"But I like French" added Venus

*more silly arguments*

"**Sailor Senshi! Get your act together**!"

Everyone turned around to see Queen Serenity standing there, barely holding in her frustration.

"I trust you girls to get your task done so do it!"

"Yes… We sincerely offer you our apologies Your Majesty."

End of flashback

Since then, the girls worked together to solve everything.

Mercury and Mars decided on Green. Because that was the colour produced from blue and yellow, and the colour of the trees which the princess loves so much. (They decided that yellow and gold were close enough.)

Jupiter decided on Japanese, since there would be so much food from all the other planets and the delicious sushi and miso soup would be a good entrée.

Mars decided that Endymion would sit on the right side. That way, his back would face most people and they can't see him talk to Serenity. *evil laugh* _She'll thank me for that!_ She chuckled to herself with the thought.

_I'm sure Serenity will be very happy _The Queen thought happily.

**Hope you enjoyed this! please leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Today is 30th June! Happy Birthday to Usagi and Chibiusa!**

**enjoy the story! :)**

**SAILOR MOON BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI**

Princess Serenity walked into the ballroom, and happiness was written all over her face once she saw everything.

The lights were shinning, music was playing, people were dancing, and the food smelt delicious. But best of all, Prince Endymion was right there.

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity"

Everyone bowed as she walked down the steps, to the direction of her prince.

"My Princess, would you honour me with a dance?"

"It would be my pleasure."

The two lovebirds danced, and danced. And danced…

"Jupiter, don't you think we should announce the start of the banquet now?" Sailor Venus asked Sailor Jupiter with growing hunger.

Jupiter looked at Venus as if she was speaking another language, before responding "What do you mean? Aren't you supposed to be the senshi of love? Look! Right in front of you, is a couple madly in love, and you want to interrupt them!?"

"Yes but, the senshi of love has to eat, and she wants to eat now."

"There's a lovely buffet to your right you know."

"I've had enough sushi to last me a lifetime."

"I thought so. Hey Mercury! Do us a favour would you…"

Sailor Mercury knew there would be trouble once she saw Jupiter and Venus walking towards her with evil grins on their faces.

Princess Serenity was enjoying herself wonderfully, dancing with the love of her life, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see Mercury there, blushing from head to toe for ruining the romantic atmosphere.

"Sorry to interrupt Princess, but the banquet…"

It was then Serenity realised she still needs to officially start the banquet, and it was also then that her stomach announced how hungry she was.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming. The banquet will officially start now. If you would all proceed to the dining hall to your right and Sailor Mars shall assist you with the seating."

There was a silent sigh of relief when everyone realised they could finally have the delicious feast prepared for them. Balls and parties on the moon are famous for many things. But it's best known, that they will not be disappointed by the food. Especially when Sailor Jupiter herself was personally supervising the preparations, and serving some of her well known super delicious cakes.

As soon as everyone settled down, and a quick toast to the princess by the queen was made, they dug in.

As Jupiter watched this scene, she cried tears of happiness. _That was a good choice, oh that too! _*Jupiter continues to mentally order food*

Mars looked over at Serenity and Endymion with satisfaction, and knew that the right side was the right choice.

Princess Serenity was also very happy with everything. Best of all, since Endymion was on her right, his back would be facing most people. So no one can really see him talk with her! *evil laugh* _I really need to thank Mars for that_

But as she looked over at Mars who was sitting two seats down her left, she knew that the thought has reached her.

She looked at all her guests. The senshi were having a conversation, or argument, perhaps a lively debate with the shitennou, who had come with Endymion. Her mother was talking with a Duchess of planet Eris, and everyone was having a good time. She even received some cards from the Outer Senshi Uranus and Neptune, since they couldn't leave their posts.

_Best Birthday Ever! _She thought happily…

**NOTE: Eris is actually a dwarf planet discovered in 2005. it was thanks to Eris that Pluto became a dwarf planet... (i think that's how it went) **

**should i continue this a bit longer? please leave a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and sorry for the long wait. Been reading more fanfiction than writing. :P**

**I wasn't really sure how to end this, hope you enjoy!**

**sailor moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi**

**Chapter 3**

Princess serenity looked at her friends, the four most loving, kind, gracious, generous, trustworthy, loyal, responsible, admirable and honorable people in the world, and gave a smile that could outshine the sun.  
"Thank you so much, I had a wonderful night! And Endymion, oh he was so dashing in-"  
"Yes we get it Princess, but please. Stay away from the topic of Endymion!" An extremely tired Sailor Venus protested.  
"Oh sorry, I guess you four must be exhausted..."  
Her sentence dropped when she got a look from each of them. There were no words said, but Serenity clearly understood.

_Isn't it obvious!?_

Sailor Mercury bravely opened her eyes and summoned her voice. "Princess, if you no longer need us then we can return to our rooms and sleep."  
"But I'll always need you!"

_Silence_

The joke failed

"Ugh... You can take care of yourself now can't you? You're already 16!"  
"I am?"  
"Oh I don't know. Because we just held a huge ball for Princess Serenity's 16th birthday. You are princess serenity aren't you?"  
"Maybe..."  
"STOP FOOLING AROUND!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Listen Your Highness, we don't mean to be rude but we are really tired and would like to return to our rooms now if you don't mind," Mercury kindly explained.  
"Of course, I understand. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for tonight. I imagine it was a lot of work to plan all that!"

_Silence_

"What is it? None of you are talking."

Each senshi were lost in their thoughts about the planning of the ball.

"Y-y-yes. It was a lot of work. But that's ok! Ahahaha..." Venus tried to laugh it off and stopped when someone hissed a warning at her. No doubt it came from the direction of the senshi of fire.  
"Oh yes indeed... Everything was perfect! The food, music, dances, seating, and even the colours!"  
"What can I say. 'Same thoughts, great minds'.!"  
"Venus! It's 'Great minds think alike'! Where did you come up with that anyway."

Princess Serenity looked on as the senshi came back to life arguing over phrases and so on.  
_Great minds think alike... I hope so_

**The end**

**I am working on a new sailor moon story. Maybe I'll upload it in the next week or so. It's based on Usagi and the events in Sailor Moon Crystal. **


End file.
